Let Me Fall
by lil'missvixin
Summary: Best friends, Isabella and Alicia, are watching the Fifa World Cup Finals. Isabella, the soccer freak that she is, doesn't even really pay attention to the seven guys in her house...until the game is over, then the games begin.
1. Where'd the game go!

**HEY! IT'S AZZURRI09! IT'S REALLY URNOTSETHCOHEN, BUT I CHANGED IT CAUSE OF THE FIFA WORLD CUP. I'M IN THE FBI (FULL BLOOD ITALIAN) SO I WENT WITH THE AZZURRI, THE ITALIA TEAM. IF I MIGHT ADD, THE FIFA WORLD CUP CHAMPIONS! I KNOW YOU ALL ARE PROBABLY THINKING, COULD THIS GIRL START ANYMORE NEW STORIES, CAN SHE JUST FINISH ONE! BUT THIS IDEA POPPED INTO MY HEAD SO HERE GOES! REVIEW PLEASE!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.

Chapter 1

The date was Sunday, July 9, 2006. A huge day for my country, well, not the country I lived it, America, but for Italy. I live in a huge house in Newport Beach, California. The Azzurri had made it into the Fifa World Cup Finals against France. My friend Alica was staying with me. I had my official Italian jersey on with my white shorts sitting in my dark basement on my leather recliner watching the pre-game show; nervous out of my mind. I was home alone cause my parents were on business in Italy. Business. _Right. _ They were gonna be there for a month, but my older cousin comes to check up and stay with me at night. I'm so jealous that my parents are in Italy for the World Cup! They say they can't see it, but when Italy's in the Cup, celebration is EVERYWHERE!

"_The National Anthems are coming up next…" _ The announcer said, then it went to commercial. I look nervously around the room, but my eyes stop on the Outsiders movie on my entertainment center.

"Calm down Isabella! It's just a game." She said. She's not that into soccer. I must have not put it away from last time I saw it. My eyes returned to the flat screen TV when I heard the Italian national anthem, _Fratelli d'Italia. _There's my boy Luca Toni! Just as the song ended, Fabio Cannavaro, like he always does at the end of the anthems, jumps up and down. The "Silent Captain" They call him. He's like the best captain ever! Then the game started. Minutes later, a penalty kick is called…for France! NO! They show the replay on the screen.

"He didn't even touch him!" I shout. Just as Zidane is about to kick, the screen went blank. "Where'd the game go! Where'd the game go!" I shouted.

"What's going on?" Alica shouted.

"I don't know, but where'd the game go!" I shouted once more. Then a light that nearly blinded us lit up the whole room. The bright light cause Alica to fall back. I fell back to, but it's a recliner. I was too freaked out to laugh. I have a bad sense of humor. Once the light subsided, I saw seven guys in front of the TV. I heard the game back on so I pushed through them to see what had happened. I know, seven guys in your house that just appeared out of now where and I go see the game.

"NOOOOO!" I shouted. "Buffon! How could you go the other way! You dove before he even kicked the ball! It hit the cross bar! I didn't go in! It shouldn't count!" Then they showed the replay. "Yeah it went in." I stated defeated. I then froze remembering the seven guys that had come out of the TV. I turned around and they all looked at me like I was insane. Alica had gotten off the floor.

"What the…" she said stunned.

"What…is…" we couldn't talk.

"What the hell are you doing here and where did you come from!" Alica burst. Then the commentator spoke very excitedly. My head snapped in the direction of the TV.

"There's some guys in your house and all you can think about is _that_." Dally said coldly.

"Yeah she's really got her priorities straight." Alica stated. The guys all looked at what I was staring at.

"_It'll be a corner kick for Italy and Pirlo will take it."_ The guys said. I bit my lip in anticipation. He kicked the ball. Materazzi heads it…IN THE GOAL!

"YES! FINALLY! GOAL!" I yell.

"_It's a goal by Marco Materazzi!"_

"Isabella! Can we please focus on the situation." Alica announced.

"But the games on." I pouted. I looked at the guys. "Fine." I said defeated.

"Wow, I've never seen a _girl_ that's that into sports." Two-Bit said looking shocked.

"Shut-up Two-Bit." I said.

"How did you?" he asked.

"Never mind that! How did you get here?" she asked.

"I don't know." Darry said. I kept getting distracted and my eyes kept looking at the screen.

"Isabella." Alica said.

"Fine." Then Darry started introducing the guys.

"This is Sodapop, Ponyboy, Dallas, Two-Bit, Johnny, Steve, and I'm Darrell."

"I'm Alica and that soccer freak over there that KEEPS LOOKING AT THE SCREEN is Isabella." She said.

"What oh- hi- no stop him! Stop Henry! Cannavaro stop him!"

"She really likes TV huh?" Soda said.

"No she just loves soccer and it's the Fifa World Cup Final and it's Italy against France." Alica explained.

"Yeah what she said." I said looking over at Soda, but our eyes met for a second then I looked away, because of the game, cause I was turning red, but I looked at the game anyway.

"So ugh, where are we?" Darry asked.

"In the year 2006, Newport Beach, California on Sunday July 9, 2006…GO TONI! GOAL! Wait, damn it off side." I said non chalantly.

"You'll have to excuse her. She's usually not like this." Alica said. The guys just looked at the house and looked out the window to the pool.

"Not even a soc could afford this." Ponyboy said to Johnny.

"_Stay tuned for the Hyonda (sp?) Half time Report." _

"Okay half time." I said looking at the guys. They were all staring at me.

"So…" I said messing with the bottom of my jersey. Awkward silence.

"Well, what should we do now?" Alica asked. Ugh, wait for half time to end!

"I don't know." I said.

"Are your parents home?" Two-Bit asked.

"No they're in Italy for a while and Alica is staying with me." I said.

"We could use the company." Alica burst.

"We could?" I asked.

"Yeah, we have plenty of rooms." I just followed.

"And seeing as you have no where to go…"

"You can just stay here."


	2. What's wrong with this shirt?

Outsiders in Newport

**HEY I'M BACK! AZZURRI09 IN-CASA! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! GLAD YOU LIKE IT. YEAH I'M CRAZY ABOUT SOCCER, ESPECIALLY ITALIA! I'D DO THE SAME THING THAT ISABELLA DID IF I WAS IN THAT SITUATION! **

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.

Chapter 2

"Really? I mean we just met you and all." Darry said.

"Oh we know all we need to know." Alicia stated.

"_This has been the Hyundai Halftime Report._" I tried so hard not to look at the TV. _Relax! You don't have to look. You don't have to look…I HAVE TO!_ My eyes were glued to the screen.

"You might want to sit down, there's another 45 minutes." Alicia told them

"Maybe not. There may be more depending if they go into overtime and then…" I shuddered, "a shoot out." I really hope they don't. They don't stand a chance…or do they?

"What's going on with all this?" Ponyboy asked Alicia.

"Well, it's the Fifa World Cup…" then she started to explain everything…very loudly! I couldn't hear the commentators!

"Will you shut-up!" I exclaimed and through my fluffy pink flip flop slipper at Alicia, only well, it's really light so I didn't really make it to the couch.

"Okay sorry!" Alicia said. So for the next 45 minutes, totally silence rang though the house, well if you didn't count the sounds of the game, and me chewing on my nail nervously. The next time someone talked it was after the game before overtime. They were taking a break. I turned around on my leather recliner.

"Um…can someone through me my slipper back please?" I asked. Soda got it and through it back. "Thanks." I said turning red, but they didn't see me cause I turned back around. Then overtime started. They were playing there worst game in the Cup! "C'mon you can play better than this! Where's your defense?" I whispered to myself.

"This is kinda interesting." Darry said watching the game.

"So who do we want to win again?" Two-Bit asked.

"Look at her jersey Two-Bit! Who do you think she wants to win?" Alicia snapped. Two-Bit got up, walked right in front of me, walked back to the other couch and said,

"Italy right?" It was the middle of the second half.

"Yes Two-Bit." I said. Then there was a substitution! Henry's out! "Henry's out! YES!" Then minutes later the game stopped. "What's going on?" I asked to no one in particular. Then they showed the replay. Zidane head butted Materazzi in the chest!

"That's got to be a red card!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Yeah it does! What's the ref waiting for?" I asked.

"I don't know…he's not gonna give it to him!" Alicia shouted. "Why?"

"Cause the ref didn't see it!" I shouted. "Wait…the side one did!"

"Way to end your career that way!" Alicia said. The game went on.

"France's two best players are out and we still can't get the ball!" I exclaimed. The guys just watched.

"Oh no! It's gonna be Penalty Kicks!" Alicia said.

"Oh shit." I said. "Buffon's a great Goal Keeper in the game, makes amazing saves, but he sucks at Penalty Kicks!" Now Alicia was sitting we me on the recliner. It was a big recliner! The first Italian player kicks…IT GOES IN! Alicia and I jump up! The French kick…it goes in. The Azzurri had made every singe one so far! Then the French miss it! Then Grosso's up! He kicks it…he has to make this one, if he does, we win! IT GOES IN! WE WIN! Alicia and hugged each other. Then we started laughing.

"Did you see how calm Cannavaro was?" Alicia exclaimed.

"Not at the end it was!" I shouted.

"Buffon didn't even contribute in the shoot out!" she said.

"Sure he did…he just went the other way! He did awesome in the Cup though!" So then we watched the awards! I was taping the whole thing! Once it was all over, we had time to pay attention to our guests!

"Well, that was interesting!" Two-Bit exclaimed.

"So it's over?" Pony asked.

"Yeah it is…" I said kinda bummed. I'm gonna miss all those games.

"So let's show you around the house." Alicia said.

"Out there is the pool…" I was never good at giving people tours. "This is my room." It had an oceany theme. It also had a walk-in closet. The walls were a sea misty color, and the comforter was silky, sparkly, and soft with the colors of sun set with blue and green colors too. It was dim too because of the drapes, which were green too. "Then my parents room." It was very contemporary, pink walls, beige comforter with roses on it etc. "The guest room." It had a bed made of bamboo with blue walls and a Hawaiian print comforter. "Here we have the bathroom." It was a huge bathroom that had beige walls, a huge Jacuzzi bathtub, a shower, brownish tiles that reached mid walls, two sinks and a three-way mirror in the corner.

"Wow this is tuff!" Steve said.

"Pretty much all the bathrooms look like this." Alicia stated. So then we walked down stairs.

"So what now?" Darry asked.

"Well, now we go to the mall and get your some new clothes." I said. Alicia pulled me to the side.

"Isabella we just can't take them around Newport! They're the young version of the actors today!" she whispered.

"Hats! We'll put hats on them. My dad has bunches of them. You guys wait here." I said as Alicia and I went to go get seven hats from my dad's closet. We then handed them out.

"Sorry Steve, but you'll have to get the hat that says, Foxy Dad." Alicia said trying to hold back on laughter.

"Okay, let's go before, well before let's just go." I said getting the keys to my Mercedes. The guys all squeezed in the back…somehow, while Alicia sat in the front.

"Are you sure you want to wear that jersey Isabella?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Well, you might get beat up by some French dudes." She teased.

"Ha ha very funny…actually I might." I said laughing. The guys were so quite and their mouths hung open because of the surroundings.

"You guys still back there?" Alicia asked. We finally arrived to this huge mall just by the ocean. It took us forever to find a parking! When we entered, I bet their eyes got wide, we couldn't see them because of the hats.

"Okay Isabella you take Sodapop, Ponyboy, Dally, and Johnny. I'll take the rest." Alicia explained.

"Okay let's meet back here, well I'll call you." I said.

"Wait, how can you call her, I don't see any phones." Pony asked confused.

"It's 2006 Hun. Get in the program." Alicia said. "See ya guys later."

"Okay so…" I tried to say. "How about we try Abercrombie and Fitch cause I don't think you'll fit into Abercrombie."

"Why not?" Ponyboy asked.

"Because it's for younger teens and you're all too, well Pony you might fit into that, so might you Johnny." I said walking into Abercrombie. "You and Johnny look around and I'll be back after I take Soda and Dally next door." Once we walked in, Dally went the wrong way into the girls side, and not on accident either.

"Dally come back here!" I said grabbing his are and bringing him to the guy's side. Dally went towards the back section while Soda and I looked for his jeans.

"Wow." Soda said looking at the price tag. "You know, you don't really have to buy anything for me."

"Oh you're sweet, but it's not my money, it's my dads." I happily walking away leaving Soda smiling. "What about his T-shirt Soda? Or this one, or this one." I said getting several pairs of jeans.

"Uh, yeah sure." He said.

"Okay, go try them on." I said leading him to the dressing room. A lady that worked there unlocked the door. I looked over to see Dally holding up a shirt that was supposed to look inside out and trying to put it the right way.

"Hey Isabella, what's wrong with this shirt?" he asked coming over to me.

"Nothing, that's how it's supposed to look." I said with a laugh. Then I heard the dressing room door open and Soda walked out.


	3. Rubber Sheets

**I'M BAAAAACK! I KNOW YOU'RE ALL LIKE RUN! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! HERE'S CHAPTER 3! PUH-LEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

Disclaimer: CAKE! I don't CAKE own the CAKE Outsiders…CAKE!

Chapter 3

I'm telling ya…HIS ASS LOOKED HOT!

"Well?" Soda asked. I was just staring at him.

"I think you can tell by the look that she likes them. Right Isabella?" Dally said. I nodded. He also had a T-shirt that just said Abercrombie and Fitch on it and destroyed jeans.

"We'll get two of those pair of jeans and those shirts." I said.

"Cool, uh maybe we should go check on Pony and Johnny." Soda suggested. I was still stunned by how hot he looked.

"Who?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Pony and Johnny." He said again.

"Oh. Who?" I asked again. Then I snapped back into reality. I should go check on them. "Yeah, be right back. Dally look for clothes…on the guy's side please." Once I walked into Abercrombie, this guy was talking to Pony and Johnny.

"HUR! HUR! Look at your pants! Did you guys pick from the girls' side?" it was this loser looking guy who appearantly thinks he's a player and so hot…which he is none! He had buck teeth, a long neck, and his hair was green. As I was about to reach them, a lady called him.

"Billy! Come on we have to go!" she yelled.

"Coming Mommy!" he said then hurried, in a geeky way if I might add, to his mommy.

"Do all people do that in 2006?" Ponyboy asked Johnny.

"No." I said walking up to them. " Did you pick anything out yet?"

"Yes…maybe…no." Ponyboy responded.

"Let's go pick out some jeans for you guys, you're jeans are so…" I trailed off.

"Tuff? Just like Paul Newman?" Ponyboy asked running his hand smoothly through his hair.

"…tight." I said. "They make me uncomfortable just looking at them. They make me wanna…"

"Ask me for my autograph?" he asked again.

"Jab that pen in my eye." So with that, we went to go pick out some jeans and shirts. It wasn't that fun really. Then we hurried back to the other store where Soda and Dally were. Soda was leaning against the dressing room door looking in the girls' side direction, haven't changed his clothes at all. Still in those hot jeans. What was he looking at?

"Soda what're you looking at?" I asked. Once he saw us, he straighted out.

"Dally. He's over there just trying to pick up girls." He said.

"And?" I asked.

"No luck." Dally said coming over with some clothes in his hands. "But I do like these." He said handing them to me. We bought their clothes, some stuff to sleep in, some swimming trunks for them (A/N: ;)) and met up with Alicia and went home. I'm so bummed that I didn't think of looking for trunks for my guys! We'll go tomorrow.

"Okay." I said once we got home. It was late so I had to tell them where they could sleep. "Darry and Two-Bit in the guest room. Pony and Johnny in my parent's room, and Soda and Steve…ugh…you guys can-"

"Stay with us on the Aero bed in Isabella's room." Alicia told them. I gave her a disbelieving look.

"Okay sure." Steve said.

"But Darry takes up the whole bed!" Two-Bit whined.

"And how would you know that Two-Bit?" Alicia asked.

"You can just have the spare Aero bed." I said. Then we all left to go to our rooms. I put on my pajamas that consisted of a Drake T-shirt, and shorts. We helped everyone with the sheets and them pumped up Soda and Steve's Aero bed. Alicia and Steve went to go help Two-Bit pump up his bed for some reason, and I helped Sodapop. Once the bed was done, we both sat on it.

"Man this is loud." Soda said as he lay down on it. It was all squeaky.

"Yeah, when you move we'll be able to hear everything." I said laying down on my stomach next to him after we had gotten the sheets and the pillows on the bed.

"Thanks for all the clothes. You really didn't have to do that." He said.

"Oh well, how can I say this nicely? I think I really did."

"Oh thanks."

"No problem. Hey can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure." He said propping up on his elbows.

"How did you guys all get here? I mean, what do you all remember last?" I asked.

"Well, we were all walking down to the Nightly Double, then there was a flash of light and then we ended up in your house…watching you nervously watch the game." He added with a smile.

"Yeah. Hey, thanks for handing me my slipper." I said with laugh. " I'm glad you're here." I told him quietly.

"Me too." He said in a whisper. Our heads got closer to the point where his lips were almost touching mine and I could fell his warm breath on my face. I wanted to kiss him so bad. _Don't do it! He's a movie character and I REALLY kinda just met him_. I pulled away. I was so embarrassed!

"Where's Alicia and Steve anyway?" I asked quickly getting off the bed.

"Right here." Alicia said.

"What happened while we were gone?" Steve asked.

"Nothing." I told him. Soda was still looking stunned on the bed. "Well, good night." I said turning off the light. Alicia was sleeping in my bed too. We both had like 5 feet of room.

I woke up the next morning and looked around. All of the occupants in my room were still sleeping. So was Soda. I remember last night. I wanted to kick myself. I decided not to think about it or I really would kick myself. I went into the kitchen to find Darry in there.

"Mornin'" He said.

"Morning. Is anyone else up?" I asked.

"Yeah Two-Bit."

"Where is he?"

"He said he was going to go take a shower, grabbed his swim trunks hurriedly and left in a run."

"That's weird. Is he okay?"

"I don't know, go check."

"But…"

"Don't worry, I'm positive he's wearing swim trunks."

"Okay." I said leaving, but I turned around. "If he's not, it's your head." I walked in the bathroom and saw a red pair of trunks in the blurred shower glass. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Two-Bit?" I said walking closer to the shower. I slowly opened the glass. "Are you okay?" He wasn't smiling or anything…he looked serious.

"Yeah." He said quietly. Then I got a splash of icy cold water on my arm. My eye's widened. Why would you possibly want to take a cold shower…well it could be hot outside, well, how could he be hot? The air's blasting! I came to a realization…

"AH! Next time you have a wet dream, sleep with rubber sheets!"


End file.
